Klaine iPod Shuffle Drabbles
by Narwhal92648
Summary: 10 Klaine drabbles...


**A/N: Ten drabbles based on the pairing Klaine/Kurt CoBlaine.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee. :(**

Fireflies-Owl City (Kurt POV)

Blaine and I were currently laying on a tattered blanket in the middle of his backyard, looking at the fireflies that flew above us.

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I saw one little lightning bug hovering in front of me. I smiled as it flew away, knowing that one little bug could be happy even if it was just one in a million.

Teenage Dream (Glee Cast Version)-Glee Cast (Kurt POV)

The wind swayed the hammock that Blaine and I were curled up in, while Blaine snored gently beside me.

He had fallen asleep about 10 minutes ago, but I was thinking about the day we had met. He had held my hand, even though we were less than acquaintances, as we jogged through the Dalton corridor. And then he sung that silly Katy Perry song about "skin-tight jeans" to me. And after that, he had even taken the time to sit down and talk over coffee.

I smiled, thankful that he was the boy in the blue blazer that I had stopped in the hall, instead of someone else.

Ready to Go-Darren Criss (Blaine POV)

"Kurt! Are you ready?" I yelled from downstairs. My boyfriend was taking forever to choose his outfit and put it on.

"No!" he called back. "I can't kind my Mar Jaco- Wait, there it is!"

Two minutes later Kurt sauntered downstairs adjusting his new Marc Jacobs scarf, looking amazing as always. "Now I'm ready to go," he said, as I wrapped my arms around his waist, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

Like a Virgin (Glee Cast Version)-Glee Cast (Kurt POV)

"Blaine," I said softly, pushing him away slightly so that he wasn't sucking on that _oh-so-sensitive_ part of my neck.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I…I'm a virgin," I said quickly, not meeting his eyes.

He looked at me with a confused expression etched across his face

"I just… I just wanted to tell you, you know, just so you wouldn't be disappointed if we ever went there."

He looked at me for a second before chuckling lightly.

"What? It's not funny!" I whined.

"Your…your just so adorable," he said though giggles. "You couldn't have possibly thought that I could ever be disappointed with you, Kurt," he said, meeting my eyes. "Kurt, I love you. And I would never try to make you uncomfortable, ever."

I smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

I Don't Think About It-Emily Osment (Kurt POV)

I heard a knock on the front, which meant that Blaine had arrived to pick us up for our date.

I opened the door, whipping tears away from eyes with the back of my hand.

"Why wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Nothing, really. Just a rough day at school," I said, sniffling slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

"No," I said confidently. "I just want to enjoy being with you. I don't want to think about everything else."

He nodded and without a word, led me to the car.

Burning Up (Glee Cast Version)-Glee Cast (Kurt POV)

"_I'm burning up, burning up for your love!_" Blaine sang from the stage, looking strait at me.

At the moment, I was watching my boyfriend sing as sweaty bodies swayed back and forth around me, while the strobe lights blinded us all and the smoke machine defiantly not helping.

Oh Gaga, it was practically a Dalton rave.

I Loved Her First-Heartland (Blaine POV)

I was currently sitting face to face with one Mr. Burt Hummel.

"Now Blaine-" he started "-you seem like a pretty good guy. But I swear, if you break my baby boy's heart I will personally hunt you down," he threatened.

Even though this was a man that had clear and easy access to a shotgun, I couldn't help but smile. He cared for his son so much.

"Don't worry sir, I have no intention of hurting Kurt. But if I do hurt him in any way, I will take whatever pain you choose to inflict upon me," said confidently.

"Good," he said gruffly. We both stood up as Kurt walked in, and Mr. Hummel gave me a hard pat on the shoulder.

I took Kurt's hand in mine and left without a word.

Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol (Kurt POV)

"_If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_" Blaine finished off the last note and turned away from the keyboard to look at me. "So…?" he asked hesitantly.

Instead of answering, I simply grabbed my boyfriend's hand and led him over to the bed adorned with a navy blue Dalton comforter. I laid down on the bed and pulled Blaine along with me.

"You asked a question, and I just answered," I said, laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

Smooth Criminal-Michael Jackson (Kurt POV)

"Blaine, are you okay?" I called, jogging down the hall to his dorm.

I had heard a loud bang and then an exclamation of "OH SHIT!" from Blaine. And unless he and Wes were having hot gay sex...

I slammed he door open and saw Blaine sitting on his bed with his clothes all wrinkled, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, though quieter this time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "I was taking a nap and ended up falling off the bed. And I hit my head on the side table."

"Oh you poor baby! Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes, please?" he asking with puppy dog eyes.

Scales and Arpeggios (French)-The Aristocats (Kurt POV)

Blaine his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap as little Maria sang about scales and arpeggios on the TV screen. We were currently watching one of my favorite Disney movies, the Aristocats, in French.

"Kurt, I can't understand a work their saying," Blaine said from behind me.

"I know, but I can!" I said, smiling.

"It's a good thing I love you, that's for sure," he said jokingly.

"Je t'aime, trop,'' I said, turning around to kiss my boyfriend.

**A/N: So, yes, I know some of the drabbles strayed away from the song a bit, but whatever. I apologize for any grammatical errors, yadda, yadda, yadda. Anyway, please review! :D**


End file.
